memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Assignment (episode)
An alien controlling Keiko's body forces O'Brien to make seemingly pointless modifications to the station, or it will kill his wife. Summary After Miles O'Brien has sucessfully killed Keiko's bonsai trees that he had been asked to look after, he welcomes Keiko home, only to discover that she's been infiltrated by another being. She threatens him with his wife's life and the life of Molly, and claims that she'll kill them both if he doesn't do exactly what she wants. Miles is ordered to reconfigure certain parts of the space station. At the same time, Rom is getting to grips with his new job as an Engineer. He's mostly posted on jobs during the graveyard shift fixing the waste extraction. He is called to a meeting on the "swing-shift", which he is very proud about. During Miles' birthday celebrations, the alien continues to act like Keiko, and no-one knows any different. Captain Sisko is especially impressed by the Q'parol that she served, showing that the alien had all the memories and talents of Keiko. The Keiko-alien gives Miles an ultimatum: complete the reconfigurations in 13 hours or she'll kill Keiko and Molly. With the help of naive Rom, Miles manages to complete most of the work before Jadzia discovers his alterations and alerts Security. Odo tracks Rom to where he is working, and takes him to a holding cell. Miles goes to see Rom, and Rom reveals that he knows that the station is being converted into a gigantic chroniton emitter from the reconfigurations. It is also revealed that chronitons are lethal to the wormhole aliens. Finally understanding what the alien wants, and who the alien is (Keiko had been possessed by a Pah-wraith), Miles finishes the alterations, and takes her to a runabout. Once in position near the wormhole, Miles activates the emitters on the station, but targets the runabout instead of the wormhole, instantly killing the Pah-wraith inhabiting Keiko. Memorable Quotes QUOTES Background Information *This was the first episode to mention the Pah-wraith, the demons of the Bajoran religion. *Five years earlier, Miles_O'Brien was posessed by an alien consiousness in a similar way to his wife Keiko in this episode. (TNG: "Power Play") *This episode featured an alien officer called Abdon, who bore a striking resemblance to a Kobali. *Nana Visitor (Kira Nerys) does not appear in this episode. Links and References Guest Stars *Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien Co-Stars *Patrick B. Egan as Whatley (credited as "Jiyar") *Rosie Malek-Yonan as Tekoa *Judi Durand as the Cardassian computer voice *Majel Barrett as the Federation computer voice *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) * Unknown as Abdon (uncredited) * Unknown as Nori (uncredited) References anesthetine gas; bacon; Bajor; Bajoran language; Bajoran mythology; Bajoran spiny basil; Bajoran wormhole; birthday; birthday cake; blood vessel; bonsai tree; brain; brain hemorrage; butter; Cardassians; Cardassian vole; cascade feeder; Celestial Temple; "Chief's Special;" chocolate; chroniton beam; coffee; com link; corned beef hash; crystal fire cage; dabo girl; Dahkur Province; Davis family; day shift; deflector grid; dermal regenerator; Duarte; eggs; emotion; femur; fiber optic relay; Fire Caves; flow regulator; For He's a Jolly Good Fellow; frequency; fungi; gravitic sensor; Idran hybrid; impulse thruster; Irish whiskey; inertal coupling; isolinear chip junction; Koss'moran; Leeta; level 3 diagnostic; level 3 stasis field; Litana; Lupi; magnetic constrictor; night shift; optronic integrator; orange juice; pah-wraith; pancakes; parietal lobe; phaser; pineapple; Prophets; puree of beetle; q'parol; radiometric anomoly; raktajino; Replimat; Rudellian brain fever; runabout; sausage; Shakaar; slug liver; swing shift; Tellurian mint truffle; waste extraction system; water; wideband filter protocol; Yridian; Assignment, The de:Die Erpressung nl:The Assignment